


Embrasse Moi

by UnderscoreMax



Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Self-Indulgent, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: Early mornings in stormwindand french speaking mages.
Relationships: Khadgar/Anduin Lothar
Kudos: 18





	Embrasse Moi

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd, wrote in like,,,20 min, we love that for me

Anduin lay in bed, an archmage strewn over his midsection, early morning sun flittering over his now silver hair. The warrior couldn't help himself but to card his fingers through, a lazy smile finding his lips. 

a few minutes passed, and Anduin looked down to see tired blue eyes looking up towards him. Khadgar was still half asleep in his lap, with a sleepy smile still directed to him.

"Embrasse moi" Khadgar said quietly, just more than a whisper. Anduin furrowed his brow, not quite understanding what his mage meant. Their noses brushed, and Khadgar giggled before pressing his lips to the corner of Anduin's, "Embrasse moi" he said again.

Anduin's cheeks warmed, before he guessed on the meaning, kissing Khadgar's face. "kiss me?" he questioned. The mage nodded slightly before tucking his head into the crook of Anduin's shoulder. The pair stayed until the sun had risen above Stormwind and the sounds of the Keep began to awake around them.


End file.
